You're the missing note
by altrilast13
Summary: Lucy was still an amateur pianist when she entered Phoenix Academy. Her goal was to enhance her musical side by being in her element. Little did she know that there were a lot of talented students in her class. How can she show that she got what it takes to be in this prestigious school?


**You're the missing note**

**Chapter 1: First day**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Miss, we're here. Miss, could you please wake up?" a man said as he was trying to wake me up.

"Five more minutes, mom," I said as I rolled over on where I was sleeping on.

After a few seconds, I realized that I wasn't at home anymore. I turned around and saw the conductor of the bus, waiting for me to wake up. I completely forgot that I was on a bus.

"Gomenesai! Gomenesai!" I apologized as I bowed down to the man so many times.

"No need, little lady. Just hurry up or you'll be late," said the conductor.

"Thanks a lot for waking me up," I replied to the man.

As I was on my way, I turned around and gave the conductor a quick smile. There are not much people in this world doing those kinds of things to strangers anymore.

I looked at my watch and I realize that I wasn't that close on being late so I guess that I should just walk to school for today. It's my first day at my new school. The best part is that I'll be getting a lot of practice with the piano. Ever since I was little, I've always dreamt of going to this school. Phoenix Academy. It was the only school in Magnolia that has a music course.

"This is gonna be the best school year ever!" I shouted to myself, completely unaware of the stares that I attracted.

As I was walking to my assigned room, I passed by a really handsome guy who was reading while he walked towards to the opposite direction where I was going. While I was too busy looking at the guy, I didn't notice that I accidentally bumped into a guy and the result was for me to fall down on the floor.

"Oi blondie! Watch where you're going next time!" the guy said to me. "Hey, you're kinda cute for a blondie."

This guy was getting on my nerves. First, he scolded me and then, he's trying to flirt with me. Before I stood up, I quickly dusted my skirt so that I won't look like a mess in front of this guy.

"You know, if you knew that I was going this way, you should have avoided me so that I won't have to bump into you. And it's really rude to behave like that to a person you never met before," I said.

"Well, it's ruder for you to say something like that to a person whose a year older than you," the guy answered back.

I was stunned. This guy is supposed to be my sempai? He looks like the same age as me. I can't really believe him. He might be kidding since I'm just new to this school. I wanted to question him but something stopped me.

"Sting, what's taking you so long?" a guy asked. At least now I know his name.

"I'm just talking to this cute blondie over here," Sting said, pointing at me.

I turned around to see the person who stopped me from questioning Sting and I was quite surprised. It was the cute guy who I saw a little while ago. As he arrived to where Sting and I was standing, he looked at me and even analyzed me from top to bottom and his eyes were back at Sting.

"What did you do this time, Sting?" the guy asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Why do you always think that I did something wrong whenever I'm with a girl?" Sting reacted.

"I'm really sorry for whatever my friend did to you," the guy said as he bowed to me.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Sting shouted.

"It's okay. I guess I should have look where I was going," I said.

Now both of us were completely ignoring Sting's presence because of that, Sting got slightly angry.

"Rogue, we should get going now before we're late," Sting said as he dragged his friend to the other direction.

I just looked at them until they were both out of sight. When I was completely alone in the now quiet hallway, I unconsciously talked to myself.

"So his name is Rogue. It kinda suits him," I said before continuing walking to my room.

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Lucy finally arrived at her classroom, she started to get nervous. Phoenix Academy was a prestigious college after all. The students here may act like Sting but maybe there will be other students who'll act like Rogue. It was now or never. As Lucy opened the door, she was more surprised than before.

The classroom was really noisy and rambunctious students running around the room. All her life, her parents have sent Lucy to prestigious schools which had well-mannered students and quiet mornings.

"This is not like what I have imagined about this school," Lucy said to herself.

While Lucy was still standing on the doorstep, one of the students noticed her and approached her.

"Hey there, are you also a music student?" asked the white-haired girl.

I looked at the girl and took a little time before answering her.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Then come in. This is the musical department," the girl said as she pulled Lucy in.

As Lucy went in, the door was closed. Lucy felt like she was drawn into a trap. After that feeling was gone, she looked at the girl who dragged her in and thought that she seemed familiar.

"Um… have we met before?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm… I don't think so but I think you may be referring to the pictures you may have seen in magazines," the girl smiled.

"Magazines?" Lucy said in confusion. Lucy put on her thinking face and thinks if what the girl meant then something came into her mind.

"Don't tell me. You're the Mirajane the Demon!" Lucy shouted.

"Yep!" Mirajane smiled.

"Wow! I can't believe that I'm in the same class as you. It's such a great honor to be with you," Lucy said in excitement.

"That's nice of you to say but while I'm in school, I'm just ordinary Mirajane Strauss the guitar player," Mirajane said.

"My gosh! The articles are so true… you are really modest when it comes to praises," Lucy said as she can't hold onto her excitement anymore.

"Enough about me. Let's take about you…," Mirajane said, waiting for Lucy's name.

"Lucy. My name's Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. Can you tell me what instrument you play?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, I play the piano. I know, pianos are kinda popular so maybe I'm not the only one who plays it here," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Lucy, but I think you're the only registered pianist in this year level," Mirajane informed.

"Really? No wonder I passed the examination," Lucy said.

"Don't think as if they passed you because you were the only piano player, think of it because you were really talented at the examination," Mirajane said.

Talented. It was the first time someone described her as a talented person. Mirajane's words really made Lucy's day.

While everyone was busy being noisy, the door was opened yet again but this time it wasn't a student but by an old man.

"Ehem…" the old man coughed.

The sound of the cough everyone quickly sat down and kept quiet.

"Good morning everyone! I'll be your adviser and teacher for the rest of the year," the old man said. "You can call me Makarov-sensei or gramps if you want."

"Aye!" everyone answered in unison.

"As usual, in the first day of Phoenix Academy, we don't have classes but we'll be showing each other what got us here in the first place and the first person who'll go first is you," Makarov said as he pointed to a person at the back.

Everyone turned around and looked at the person who he pointed at.

"M-me?" Lucy stuttered as she pointed herself.

* * *

**Hello minna~ It's me again! I just thought of this fanfic yesterday while watching various songs (OwO)****  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What do you think so far? Reviews are welcome (OwO)**


End file.
